


Did you lay this egg, galo?

by Kuroiss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, Egg Laying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroiss/pseuds/Kuroiss
Summary: Galo lays an eggExcuse that my first fic is a crack fic
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Did you lay this egg, galo?

**Author's Note:**

> Collabed with @nbFotias on Twitter

Galo and Lio were sitting at home during their day off from work. It had been a nice, quiet evening. Lio had been staying with Galo for a few months now after too many sleepless nights at the Burning Rescue headquarters. Galo had found out he didn’t have a home to return to and took him home with him one day, and so there he stayed.

Lio was learning a lot about his boyfriend/roommate that just further added to his personality. The fact that Galo’s room was covered from wall to wall with posters, newspaper clippings, and the like about firefighters and Kray Foresight was a lot to handle. (Ever since that day where they saved the world however, Lio has noticed that some spaces on Galo’s wall were being taken down slowly)

Something else that Lio learned was that Galo’s fridge was filled with many cartons of eggs. It was a little strange and concerning to see that the shelves were full of eggs. There were other groceries of course, but the five full carton of eggs had Lio thinking maybe he just likes eggs???

Lio’s questions kept him up at night with Galo snoring away peacefully. They went to the grocery store together and he did not recall Galo buying this many eggs. The more Lio tried to think about it, the more confused he got until he finally passed out into fitful sleep. 

When Lio awoke with Galo curled around him, he felt peaceful until he remembered the thoughts that plagued his mind last night. Lio frowned and his squirming awoke Galo.

“Huh?” Galo grumbled, “it’s too early Liiiiooooooo. Go back to sleep...”

“Why do you have so many eggs in your fridge?” Lio blurted out.

When Galo didn’t answer right away, Lio rolled over to look into Galo’s face. Galo was a little perplexed and had a light blush creeping over his face.

“You didn’t notice?” Galo asked.

“Notice what?” Lio was genuinely confused.

A second passed, and Galo rolls over to show a small white egg sitting within his ass crack. It was like his butt cheeks were holding onto that egg for dear life. 

"Ah." 

"Ah? Is that it? You aren't more surprised?"

"No I just-" Lio fell back onto the bed. "I haven't processed it yet."

Both Galo and Lio laid there for awhile, but Galo has now released the egg from his death grip cheeks. Lio felt like his thoughts were running a mile a minute. It's like Galo just rolled over and shattered his understanding of existence. This ENTIRE TIME the eggs in Galo's fridge were from him. Galo has been mass producing eggs from his own fucking body, and Lio had no clue.

Lio has picked up the egg that Galo's ass cheeks had dropped. Lio felt his brows furrow as he moved it in his hand. The egg was still fucking warm. Do new eggs pop out warm? Or did Galo's cheeks act as an incubator? Lio's face warped into one of awe and disgust. 

"Galo."

"Yes? What is it the light of my life?" 

"Did you lay this egg?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Galo awkwardly looked away from Lio, clearly struggling with the fact his boyfriend was unaware of his egg habits for this long.

Lio's brain had then realized the most terrifying factor of this. These are eggs. They have been EATING these eggs. Sunny-side, scrambled, boiled, pickled, deviled, in salads, in sandwiches, in omelettes, in almost EVERYTHING due to the fact Galo has endless amounts of his eggs in the fucking fridge. These eggs could've been alive couldn't they? Galo wouldn't possibly be foolish enough to non-consensually feed him his children?!!

"I know what you are thinking, and no they aren't alive." With that Galo snaps Lio out of his crisis.

"Ah." Lio's voice shakes in relief. "Can I...."

"Can you...?"

"Can I break it open?" Lio lets out almost too quickly for Galo to understand.

"Go ahead!"

He then carefully broke the shell of the egg, seeing that signature yellow yolk within, and stared back at his distorted reflection within the yolk.

"This is an elaborate prank right?"

"Nope! You can watch me do i-" Lio clasps his free hand over Galo's mouth.

"NO, no. I'll take your word."

After being freed from the iron lock that was Lio's hand, Galo looked down at his lap.

"I understand if this is a deal breaker for you, Lio." Galo choked to get the words out.

"Galo, what? No, no! It's okay really. This is just... something I wish I knew sooner."

Galo looks to meet Lio's eyes, they were already red and overfilling with tears.

"Oh no, Galo it's okay. Really," Lio then pulled Galo into one of those awkward one armed hugs (Due to the fact he is still holding an open egg).

Galo pushes Lio away, accidentally spilling a bit of the egg yolk on the floor. "You think it's weird!!! You thing my egg habits are weird, don't you?" Galo's voice was littered with sniffles, barely able to contain his voice cracks as he spoke.

"Well yea it's weird but-"

"I need space." Galo said abruptly, and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Galo wait!" Lio got up to follow Gall, discarding the rest of the egg onto the floor. Lio couldn't care about eggs when his soulmate was distressed.

~TO BE CONTINUED~ Till next time hehe! (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of fic  
> Galo runs off to become the Easter Bunny or something  
> don't look for me


End file.
